Naruto in a different world
by Kimzetsoul1
Summary: Konoha 12 and their sensei are some how transported to our world and get to meet their other self. But their other self have a digimon and their the digidestinted. Were digimon are somehow coming into earth. And reeking havoc. Can both ninja and the digidestineted work together and save both digimon and earth and pervent their world's being destroyed.
1. Naruto Characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon. But a girl could dream.**

 **Characters:**

 **Kelly (my oc)**

 **All naruto characters are both from the Ninja world and the normal world.**

 **Naruto**

 **Hinata**

 **Neji**

 **Kiba**

 **Shino**

 **Rock Lee**

 **TenTen**

 **Ino**

 **Choji**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Kakashi**

 **Ga** **i**

 **Asuma**

 **Kurenai**

 **Sasuke** **(from our world)**

 **Sakura**

 **Sai**

 **Temari**

 **Gaara**

 **Kakanuro**

 **From modern world** **Akatsuki are good**

 **Itachi**

 **Deidara**

 **Sasori**

 **Pein~Yahiok**

 **Nagato**

 **Konan**

 **Hidan**

 **Kakazu**

 **Tobi (Fyi Tobi is his own person not Obito)**

 **Kisame**

 **Minato**

 **Kushina**

 **Hana(Hinata mom)**

 **Hizashi**

 **Faguka (Sasuke dad)**

 **Mikoto(Sasuke mom)**

 **Rin**

 **Obito**

 **Tusande**

 **Jiraya**

 **Yuki(Neji mom)**

 **Parings~from our world~**

 **Neji x Kelly**

 **Naruto x** **Hinata**

 **Sakura x Sasuke**

 **Sai x Ino**

 **Temari x Shikamaru**

 **TenTen x** **Gaara**

 **Rin x Obito**

 **Konoha 12 are 16 years old** **Parents are at least 30**

 **Akatsuki are** **20**


	2. Chapter 1

Kelly~Gatomon

Neji~Patamon

Naruto~Augmon

Sakura~Biyomon

Hinata~Renamon

Sasuke~Gabumon

Kiba~Gaomon

Shino~Tentonmon

TenTen~Lunamon

Ino~Lalamon

Rock Lee~Dorumon

Shikamaru~Kudamon

Choji~Terriermon

Sai~Guilmon

All Konoha12 and Kelly are 16

Let start the story...Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Digimon

Also it start after Naruto came back from his training trip

Konoha-Training ground seven

You could see the see Konoha 11 (minus Sasuke) and their sensei hanging out.

"What do you say Naruto" Kiba said

"We saw Sasuke in Ochrimaru lab" Naruto said

"Is this true Sakura,Sai"

They both nodded

"I think you should have had a backup plan" Shino said

"What do-" Kurenai never finished that sentence because a bright flash of light cut her off.

South Side street (Just made it up)

You could see a girl name Kelly with her digimon Gatomon walking to her boyfriend Neji house. She was wearing a blue jean jacket over a white blouse. A pink skirt reaching her knees. And black heels. Until she fell over a box that was _in the middle of the sidewalk like really._

"Are you ok Kelly" Gatomon asking worrying about her her partner. Helping Kelly up from the floor.

"Yup Gatomon I'm fine thanks for worrying" Kelly said smiling at her.

"Should we check out what in the box?" The feline cat asked curious about what in the box. I nodded.

We went up to the box and open the flaps of the box. We saw 12 kittens and 4 cats. One was a orange with ocean blue eyes. Another with emarld eyes and pink fur. A black fur kitten with black eyes. A cat I think that had sliver fur and black fur over his nose and across his face like Kakashi sensei. Also a scared over his right eye but black left eye and red right eye. A lavender pith with pale purples eyes. A kitten with brown fur, brown eyes and two upside red triangles. A lighter brown kitten with brown eyes. A cat with brown fur and red eyes. A blonde kitten with a lighter shade of blue. A brown chubby kitten with red swirls on his cheeks and brown eyes. A kitten that doesn't look like he wants to be here with black brownish fur and black eyes. A brown cat with brown eyes. A green kitten next to a green cat but what weird is that they have big blackish eyebrows _Like Lee and Gia sensei_. I felt a shiver across my back I bet Gatomon felt it toA brown kitten with white paws and white tip on his tail and pale purples eyes. Glaring at me. _Ohh_ _well a lost cost._ And finale a brown kitten with brown eyes.

"I guess I'll have to take you with me to meet the others. Come on Gatomon." The kittens and cats eyes widened when they saw Gatomon. Will she jumped on my shoulder will I closed the flaps of th box and carried the box.

" Be careful with that box Kelly" I nodded

Timeskip* To Neji house

3rd pov

Kelly made it to Neji house

"Were is she taking us Kakashi sensei" Now the dubbed Kakashi said "I really don't know Naruto" The sliver cat telled the orange kitten. The others started screaming out things.

"Guys calm down" Red eye cat said

" Yes my youthful students will figure out were're with the power of our youth!" Guy screamed out.

"Yes Gai sensei"

 _knock knock_

"hopefully he won't be mad at me for being late" The girl said

"He'll forgive you Kelly" Gatomon said. The girl name Kelly only nodded. The door open up to see a guy standing at 6'2 feet with blonde hair sticking up in different places. With ocean blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek. Wearing a dark orange shirt with the words of _Keep calm and love Ramen_ with a bowl of ramen on the bottom. Blue pair of jeans with a few ripped holes on the knees. With blue Jordan's he was called Naruto.

"Hey Kelly the others are inside" He said

"Ok Naruto thanks for telling me."

"Hi Naruto" Gatomon said waving at him

" Hi Gatomon"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. Author Note

**Author Notes:**

 **Watch out this week because I will**

 **have the next chapter up for you guys**

 **It could be any day this week hope you guy will like this chapter. I'm already working on it and almost finished it. Ja Ne everyone.**


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon and Naruto

3rd pov

"Come inside Kelly" Moving to the side to let her in. Kelly went inside while Naruto closed the door and they walked into the living room.

"Hey guys" Kelly waving at the other

"Hey" they said. Kelly looked around and noticed that Neji and Hinata is not there.

"Were is Neji and Hinata?"

"Were in the kitchen love" Neji called

sticking out his head out of the kitchen doorway. When he started to come into the living room with Hinata behind her. Neji standing at 5'11 feet with his long brown hair up to his knees tied into a low ponytail (like Itachi) wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with black converse. Hinata stands at 5'6 with her lavender hair to her back. Wearing a purple sun dresses and black sandals. "Hey Neji Hinata. Were the other digimon?" I asked. "Their in the software world" Shino said looking through his computer. Then the tv screen turned white then the digimon started coming out of the tv. Gatomon jumped of my shoulder to meet the others digimon.

"Kelly what in the box?" Sakura asked With her pink hair to her shoulder and wearing a pink dress to her knees with golden sakura petals falling and at 5'7 and her black 4 inches heels.

"ooh I found..."I put the box on the coffee table and opened the box "Kittens!!" Showing the kittens to them. The girls squealed and started taking out the kittens. "omg who would leave these poor kittens" Ino said with her purple blouse and black jeans and black boots.

" Maybe someone who couldn't afford to take care of them" Sai questioned. Standing at 6'1 feet with his black t- shirt with colorful paint spatter all over it and blue feaded jeans. With Ino on his lap. Aaawwa cute couple saiino. "We should name them don't you think" TenTen said. Standing at 5'7 with her brown hair in two buns. We all nodded. Before I could say anything. Neji pulled me on to his lap. I blushed to this. "Aaaww" The girls said. I blushed harder to this will Neji chuckled.

Cats pov

"Why do they look like us and what are those things" Choji said pointing at the digimon.

"I really don't know"Ino said

"No the most important thing is that Neji has a girlfriend" Naruto said

"It looks like some of us are together?" Sai said moving his head sideways

"Really?" Kiba said

"We should figure out what to do with the digimon that is coming to our world" Lee look alike said

The humans nodded

"My girlfriend is getting suspicious about all of this" Kiba look alike said

"Mines too"Lee look alike as Shino nodded too.

"My parents too" Naruto alike said

"Wait I have parents. Who are they?!"K-Naruto(K -kitten)

Kakashi eye widened at this is bad if Naruto finds out about them.

"First let introduce ourselves to the kittens and cats then name them" Sakura said

The humans nodded

"I'll go first my Naruto Uzamki- Namikaze and this my partner Augmon believe it" Doing a peace sign.

"Hi I'm Augmon. It nice to meet you"

(An:Not going to describe the digimon)

"Hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto girlfriend and this my partner Renamon" Pointing at Naruto.

Their eyes widened Naruto/Hinata is Hianta/my girlfriend/boyfriend.They thought.

"I guess I'll go next" Sasuke said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura boyfriend and this is my partner Gabumon"

"What the hell is going on here!!" K-Naruto screamed out

"I didn't think Sasuke has it in him to ask a girl out or even have a girlfriend" K-Kiba said

"I thought he was gay" K-Choji said

"So this mean where in a new world with our different us" K-Kurenai said

"I got together with Sasuke?" K-Sakura

EveryKitten and cat nodded

"Hello what ever you are" Gubamon said

"Where cats you nitwit!!" Ino said no screamed out. Throwing her paw out with no claws on. (An/ Gubamon is so lucky that the kittens don't have claws. Cause my cat does you really don't want to know what she does. I'm sure she trying to take over the role of being in charge.)

"There called kittens Gubamon" Sasuke told his partner.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno Sasuke girlfriend and this my partner Biyomon"

Th pink bird digimon waved at us "Hi I'm Biyomon it's meet you let's get along"

"Well I'll go I'm Neji Hyuuga and my girlfriend Kelly and my partner Patamon" Pointing at a Patamon and a beautiful brunette.

"Hi" Patamon said waving at them

"Hi kittens and cats I'm Kelly Tusko and my partner Gatomon" She said pointing next to her but there nothing "Where is Gatomon?" looking around.

"She taking her cat nap love" Neji said putting his head on her shoulder and muzzle into her neck. While Kelly is turning a different shade of red that nobody seen.

"I never thought Neji-nii-San could be affectionate" Hinata said.

EveryKitten nodded to this. While K-Neji blushed hard but nobody could see cause of his fur. _I have a girlfriend. But I never seen her back in Konoha unless she from the other great 5 nations._ He nodded to this and when he get back into his real body and will ask her.

"So troublesome My name is Shikamaru Nara my girlfriend isn't here but she'll come around next week and this is my partner Kudamon" Shikamaru is around 6'2 with his hair in a ponytail and is wearing a white t-shirt zzz on it and black adios pants and red converse

"yo" Kudamon shake his tail as a hello I guess really don't know.

A girl at 5'7 with blue jeans and red tacktop went next "I'm TenTen and my boyfriend isn't here but will be here next week and this is my partner Lunamon."

"Hi"

"Guys I think we need to cut this short."Shino said

"Why Shino?" Naruto said

"Shino right" Kiba said

"What wrong"

"At least 4 Wingdramon are is seen doing havoc in central park." Shino said

"Let's go then my youthful friends " Lee said

"yeah!" A purple digimon said

"What about the kittens?" TenTen said

"Lets take them then"Ino said

The other nodded and took there ninja slef while Kelly took the four cats.

"Go into the software world guys" Shino said holding them the computer. The digimon went into the computer.

"Kiba you have the other computer for them to come out." Looking straight at Kiba

"Yeah Shino let go guys" Then everyone started running towards central park.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Author Notes: Dear reader I want you to create your own girl Oc to be Shino,Lee,Kiba and Kaknuro girlfriend.**

 **Also to vote on what digimon should the sand siblings have.**


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or digimon but own my oc and plot.

3rd pov

"Where are we going?" K-Naruto said

"Something about central park and wringdramon dickless" K-Sai said

"Shut up Sai" Naruto said

"aaaaah" People started running the opposite direction.

"Blaze Sonic Breath" A red flame went up through their heads and smashed into trees.

"What hell was that!!!" K- Sakura screamed out in terror.

"guy be careful there ultimate digimon" Shino said looking up from his computer.

" What the fuck Shino could have told us sooner or will be steak" Choji exclaiming

"At least it couldn't be worst my youthful friends!!!" Lee said. Then two portal opened and one Wingdramon came out from each portal.

"Leee!!" Everyone exclaimed

"sorry" Lee said putting his hands up.

" Each of us pair up and take one each" Sasuke said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll watch the kittens" Kelly said putting her hand up.

"ok" Sasuke said

Then Neji grabbed Kelly and kissed her on the lips and pulled apart. " Be careful Kelly." Kelly nodded.

"Kiba open the computer." Then out of nowhere " Wing Blast" A supersonic wave came. Everyone ran under a random tree.

"So troublesome. Open the god damn computer Kiba. I don't want to die today." Then Kiba nodded and open the computer and the screen became white and the digimon came out.

" Let go guys!!" Augmon said

" What a drag this is how it goes Sasuke and Sakura pair up. Then Hinata with Naruto. Sai and Ino. Kiba and Shino. TenTen with Lee. and me and Neji and Choji will be backup to anyone who need help. While Gatomon and Kelly stay here to defend the cats. Ok everyone." Shikamaru said like a true leader. Everyone nodded. Everyone put the kittens and cats in front of the tree they were hiding at.

"Lets go believe it!" Naruto said

"Hai!!!"Everyone exclaimed

"Lets go!!! digimon attack!" Augmon exclaimed pointing at Wingdramon every digimon went into their group and attack.

"Blaze Sonic Breath" Six flame shoot out of their mouths. All digimon nodded.

Kelly pov

"Be careful everyone!!"I shouted towards them.

"They will be fine Kelly what we need to be worried about is the kittens."I nodded

"Thanks Gatomon"

"Anytime Kelly."

I looked towards the kittens and saw them to afraid. I bend down and looked towards the afraid kittens and said in soothing voice.

"I'm sure they be fined." I tell the kittens. And looked towards The gangs battle.

"Let go guys and let them digvolve" Naruto said

Then their digivices started to glow

"Augmon digivolves to... Greymon"

"Renamon digivolves to...Kyubimon"

"Patamon digivolves to...Angemon"

"Lalamon digivolves to..Sunflowmon"

"Kudamon digivovles to...Reppamon"

"Biyomon digivolves to...Birdramon"

"Guilmon digivolves to... Growlmon"

"Gabumon digivolves to.. Garurumon"

"Gaomon digivolves to.. Gaogamon"

"Tentonmon digivolves to ...Kabuterimon"

"Lunamon digivolves to...Leskimon"

"Dorumon digivolves to...Dorugamon"

"Terriermon digivolves to..Gargomon"


	6. Author Notes

**Author Notes: Well guys I put out chapter 3 hope you like it. Next** **chapter** **will come out when I'm finished it. It could be tomorrow or not will never know.**

 **Will be the digidestineted win their fight?**

 **Will something very interesting?**

 **Will Konoha ninja figure out what the fuck is going?**

 **Will they have go back in the original form or not?**

 **Will they meet there other supposed died love one?**

 **Will good Akatsuki make there appearance?**

 **Or the bad Akatsuki?**

 **Watch next time in Naruto in** **a different world.**

 **Comments**

 **and**

 **recommended**

 **to**

 **others!!!**

 **Kimzetsoul out baby!!!**


	7. Chapter 4Light

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or digimon but what the hell I own this book and plot.

Cats pov

"What is this light. It so bright?" K- Hinata

"I don't know but will find out soon enough" K-Kakashi

"What a drag. Did they say something about digivolve" Shikamaru questioned

"Augmon digivolves to... Greymon"

"Renamon digivolves to...Kyubimon"

"Patamon digivolves to...Angemon"

"Lalamon digivolves to..Sunflowmon"

"Kudamon digivovles to...Reppamon"

"Biyomon digivolves to...Birdramon"

"Guilmon digivolves to... Growlmon"

"Gabumon digivolves to.. Garurumon"

"Gaomon digivolves to.. Gaogamon"

"Tentonmon digivolves to ...Kabuterimon"

"Lunamon digivolves to...Leskimon"

"Dorumon digivolves to...Dorugamon"

"Terriermon digivolves to..Gargomon"

"What are those things?" K-Sakura said.

"If your wondering what are they're is because their digimon" Gatomon said. "I'm a digimon as well."

"You understand us" K-Asuma said

"Yup. Well because I'm a cat to you know." Gatomon said pointing at herself.

"Can you explain what are digimon?" K-Shikamaru

"We digimon are called Digital Monster that is teamed up with the digidestineted or chosen child." Gatomon explained

"How are they chosen" K-Kurenai said

"They are chosen by their personality. Like my partner Kelly her crest is light." Gatomon pointed at Kelly.

"What are they chosen for?" K-TenTen curious about all this.

"To defeat the evil digimon from destroying both the digimon world and earth." Gatomon.

"Oh no!" Kelly screamed pointing at her right. A portal is seen opening. Then Airdramon

came out.

"I got this Kelly!!" Gatomon said running towards Aridamon. Aridamon started flapping his wings and took off to sky.

"Get back kittens. It going to be a bump ride." Kelly said pushing us closer to the tree.

3rd pov

Naruto and Hinata battle

"Nova blast"Gerymon shouted a big fireball came out his mouth. And it collided with wingdramon.

"I think one more blast and it will be a KO" Kyubimon said

"Ok let put our best in this!" Naruto shouted. Then looked at Hinata and said "You ready Hinata" She nodded "I'm ready for anything Naruto as long your here with me" Naruto smiled to this.

"Greymon/Kyubimon let finish this!!!" While they pointed at wingdramon

"Nova blast/Fox tail inferno!!!" They screamed out and collided with wingdramon. Then the portal came out and sucked wingdramon.

Sasuke and Sakura battle

" Be careful Birdramon!" Sakura screamed at her partner. Worrying about her.

"Fire blast" Wingdramon breath in and shot a fire flame at Garurumon and collided. Garurumon was shoted back into the trees. "Garurumon!!" Sasuke shouted running towards his partner.

"I'm ok Sasuke" He said standing up. "Let's finish this up Birdramon!" Birdramon nodded.

"Howling blaster/Meteor wing!!" A blue blast was shot at wingdramon from the front and flaming meteors was shot from the sky and collided to Wingdramon. Wingdramon went through many tress and into the portal.

Sai and Ino

"Come on guys let finish this!!" Ino screamed. The digimon nodded. "Sunshine beam/Pyro blaster!!" Sunflowmon and Growlmon shouted. Their attacks collided and he was caught into the portal.

Shikamaru,Choji and Neji fight

"I think it can't last one more attack. So troublesome" Shikamaru said

"Ok guys one more attack" Choji said to the digimon.

"Got it/ok" was heard

"Let go!!" Neji shouted

"Vacuum Kamaitach/Hand of fate/Gargo Pellets" A white slash came out of reppamon tail and hit wingdramon. Angemon fist turned gold and shot at Wingdramon and hit. Finally bullets was shot out of Gargomon guns. Then the attack collided and smoke was created then cleared and Wingdramon was KO. Then the portal open from under him.

Kiba and Shino

"Let finish this Shino" Kiba said

"Yeah let"Shino said

"Electrio Shocker/Spiral Blow!!" A blue lighting shot of Kabuterimon mouth. While a vortex of wind shot out of Gaogamon mouth and collided into Wingdramon. Then he was sucked into the portal.

"Adios Fucker!!" Kiba shouted while waving wingdramon off. Then Shino hit him upside the head.

"Oooww!!" Kiba said rubbing his bump.

"You kinda deserve it Kiba" Gaogamon said

" Your supposed to be on my side you traitor" Kiba said

"Oh shut up Kiba" Shino said. While Kiba mumble a string of colorful words.

Lee and TenTen

"The others are finished we have to end this Lee" TenTen said to Lee who was next to her.

"Came on guys let's finish this with our Youth!!!!!" Lee screamed at the digimon

"Got it. Moon Night Bomb!" Blue glitter shot from Leskimon hand and Wingdramon fell asleep.

"Now the final attack Cannonball!!" Dorugamon shouting when a metal ball was shot from his mouth. The attack collided with Wingdramon and sent back into the open portal.

Kelly and Gatomon

"Lighting Claw!!!" Gatomon screamed and used her claws on Airdramon on his face. "Arghhh"

"You brat I'll show you wing cutter" He flap his wings and blew Gatomon to the trees.

"Gatomon!!" Kelly screamed in horror and run to Gatomon and picked her up. "Are you ok Gatomon"

"Yeah Kelly I'm fine ugh" Gatomon said in hurting voice.

"I'm not finish with you brat. Spinning Needle!!!" He pointed his tail and a tornado was shot out.

"No I won't let you hurt Gatomon!!" Kelly screamed and stand in front of Gatomon.

"Kelllllyyyy!!" Everyone screamed. Or meow in the kittens case.

"No Kelly!!" Gatomon screamed. The attack collided with Kelly and she was hit on the tree. Gatomon ran towards Kelly.

"Why Kelly? Why save me" Gatomon said crying.

"Because you're my best friend Gatomon that what best friend do" Kelly smiling at Gatomon.

"But I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around." Gatomon

Kelly shake her head "No Gatomon I chose to protect you because your my friend"

Gatomon face Airdramon "you messed with the wrong cat"

"Like you could do anything!" Airdramon

Kelly grabbed on the tree and pulled her self up and told Gatomon "You could do Gatomon because I believe in you!!!!" Then a bright flash appear out of Kelly then a symbol of the crest of light came out from her body (Top of the screen).

" Gatomon digivolves to...Angewomon

"How can she go into ultimate form?!" Kiba shouted (btw the digimon are in their rookie form)

"It because Kelly believe in me and protected me that her crest of light shined." Angewomon said.

"Just cause your in a new form it won't help. Taste my Spinning Need-" he was cut off when Angewomon shouted out "Holy air" The his attack was stopped then she shouted out "Celestial Arrow!" A light arrow and bowcame to life then Angewomon shot the arrow and collided into Airdramon and he was sent back into the air and went into the portal.

"Yeah it over!!!" Lalamon shouted. Then Gatomon was sent back into her original form. And jumped into Kelly arm. While Kelly spined Gatomon around and shouted out "You did it Gatomon you did great!"

"It because of you Kelly that I transform" Gatomon said laughing.

"It was both of you" Sakura said

"I guess it was" Kelly said scratching her head

"Let go to Kelly house to celebrate!" TenTen said

"Yeah!!" The digimon shouted

"I guess we could" Kelly said

"You did great Gatomon,Kelly" Neji said then kissed Kelly forehead. Kelly nodded.

"Guys get into the computer so we could go to Kelly house" Shino said while the digimon jumped into the computer. Everyone grabbed the kittens and started to walk to Kelly house.

To Be Continued


End file.
